


To Gift Thy Self To You

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR THE FURY, Communication, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Science geek!Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, mild cursing in this fic, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Well, it's their third anniversary and they each want to make it special for each other.Basically established relationship fluff and Steve and Sam trying to outshine the other in giving Tony their dog tags.





	To Gift Thy Self To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FABULOUS FURY!!! Hope you enjoy this *hides away* 
> 
> This is still a WIP but I am working on the other parts but wanted to get my gift started xD

Tony had locked himself in his lab for a week tinkering away on the gifts he was creating for his and his boyfriends third anniversary. It was odd to think that he, Steve and Sam had been going strong for so long. They had been through many ups and downs during their time together but somehow they all three worked quite well together. Where Steve and Tony clashed Sam soothed. Where Steve was sassy Sam was snarky. Where Tony was insecure Sam was reassuring. They worked like a well-oiled machine most of the time. And this was their third year together. Tony wanted to make it special. So, like any good genius billionaire boyfriend, Tony locked himself in his lab to create something special just for his soldiers.

 

The elevator doors dinged at six sharp forcing Tony to look up from his super secret project to see Sam stepping through the elevator. It seemed he had come prepared as he was dressed to fly and he almost never flew without Tony by his side on his routine flights. It was almost a quiet date away from the world with just the two of them. 

 

“Why hello,” Sam shot Tony his sly side smile that always seemed to melt Tony’s hard resolve instantly. 

 

“Why hello back to you big guy,” Tony answered throwing his jacket that was laying on the back of his stool over the worktable to hide the items underneath them. 

 

“You know you have been down here a little too long right?” Sam asked stepping closer and pulled Tony from off his chair and against his chest. Tony rolled his eyes but let Sam pull him away. It was easier to keep his project a secret if he complied. He was missing both his men and maybe stepping out for a bit would be a good change. 

 

“I mean It’s me,” Tony answered smiling cheekily at Sam before wiggling out of Sam’s grasp to adjust the nanite arc reactor suit on his chest. Time to give his newest suit a go. Plus he always loved how excited Sam got at seeing all of Tony’s inventions and new tech. The man was just a science geek at heart and Tony found it oddly cute.  So this was the perfect time to show off his nanite technology. Give Sam the first look. 

 

“You figured out the nanites?” Sam asked amazed his smile growing wider and more childish. It was sweet seeing his enthusiasm. 

 

“Uh yeah, it seemed that I just had a few bugs in the base system but once that was figured out they worked pretty seamlessly,” Tony answered smiling smugly at Sam. 

 

“Humph, I will believe it when I see it,” Sam answered crossing his arms over his chest, “come on old man show me your new moves. If you got any.”  

 

Tony took the challenge in stride and over dramatically took a few steps back from Sam and tapped his reactor. Feeling the nanites bind together and form his suit around him was odd. He was not used to the soft sensation they gave against his skin as they crawled over his body. Tony stood proudly swinging his arms out in an act of showmanship. 

 

“Damn,” Sam unfolded his arms nodding approvingly at Tony, “you sure did prove yourself, Tony. Want to take the suit out for a spin with me? I don’t need you getting slow on me now.”

 

“You know you are really fucking rude sometimes,” Tony replied but positioned himself at the opening to his workshop. Tony had built a ramp opening for him to fly easily out of the workshop when the call to assemble sounded in the compound. 

 

“Yeah well I know my skills and I bet I can kick your ass with my wings against your suit,” Sam placed the goggles securely around his eyes and took a running head start beating Tony up the ramp and took flight into the setting sky. 

 

Tony stood frozen for only a moment before making an undignified noise and followed after where Sam had flown. He is going to remind himself to install a bug on the next iteration on the wings so they make bad bird noises whenever he tries to talk. 

 

They flew together for awhile both jabbing at each other and laughing at Steve’s old grandpa ways sometimes. Tony had really missed this. Being out here and letting himself just enjoy the flight with nowhere to be or go. Now having someone to share that with felt even more amazing. 

 

“Take off your mask Tony and come over here please,” Sam asked after had put his suit in hover-mode a few feet away sticking his hand out for Tony to come and take. The moon’s light began to shine heavy in the sky indicating that nighttime had truly fallen around them. Tony suddenly worried that something was wrong seeing the instant change in attitude. It wasn’t exactly a negative change. Tony could tell that Sam wasn’t mad or upset but it seemed that something had occurred to make him take a more serious tone

 

Taking off his mask, Tony glided forward until he was within Sam’s reach and took Sam’s hand tentatively. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and silently hovered over the landscape just holding hands. It always helped center Tony to keep physical contact with Sam and Steve. It made him feel like he was a part of this as much as they were. That he was wanted. That they needed him more than just for his name and money.

 

“Are we breaking up cause this would be like the worst way to go about doing so,” Tony babbled cutting the silence with his worries. Sam had made a point in getting them all to a place to be open about their thoughts and emotions. Tony and Steve have been through too many misunderstanding because of their lack of communication. 

 

“No you idiot,” Sam shook his head endearingly, “I know you are probably working on a gift for Steve and me in that big lab of yours. And I wanted to give you something that meant a lot for me to give. So I am giving you this to you now a little early while we have our chance at being alone.” 

 

Tony stayed quiet and listened to Sam’s words holding his breath for what was going to come next. Guess he was not as discreet as he thought he was but it wasn’t that surprising really with who he was. Sam squeezed Tony’s hand once before pulling away to dig in the pocket of his Falcon suit. Sam had picked the perfect night for this really. The moon’s light was shining pretty brightly today and Tony could see everything clearly. 

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Sam called his name as he wrapped his hand lightly around Tony’s wrist to bring his palm up for him to place the gift, “will you take these dog tags and wear my name your person? I have been thinking a long time about this and it seems that after three years it is only fitting to ask you to take my name the only way I know how. After I lost Riley in the accident all I had left of him were his tags and although it hurt for a long time and will probably hurt for as long as I live I am so thankful I was able to get his tags and keep them with me. And knowing you are wearing my name even if you, Steve and I are the only ones that know is the best thing I could think of.” 

 

Tony watched Sam pull the dog tags out by the cheap military grade chain and place them delicately in the palm of his hand speechless. He pulled the nanites from his palms wanting to feel the tags against his skin to really sink in the knowledge that Sam was giving  _ him  _ his dog tags. 

 

“I would-I wish-yes-I will definitely take them and cherish them deeply,” Tony gasped as he felt his vision blur and he began to cry. It was not often that he allowed himself to cry so openly but at this moment it seemed wrong to hold it back. Sam had given him his name. His person. And it would be a disservice to do try and hide his emotions away from him. 

 

“Good,” Sam smiled, “now turn around and let me put them on you.” 

 

Giving back the necklace for a moment, Tony turned around and waited for Sam to lock the tags around his neck. Sam took his time wrapping the necklace around Tony’s neck. His fingers lingered long after he had finished trailing up and down Tony’s neck and shoulders. Sam moved closer pressing his front to Tony’s back and peppered the back of Tony’s neck with kisses losing themselves a bit at the moment. 

 

“You leaving this old grandpa to dine by himself? I am hungry and I got a large appetite to fill you know,” Steve’s voice boomed on their connected comms cutting off their moment. Tony didn’t mind because he knew that this was not the end of it. Just the beginning and he really did want to share it with Steve as well. 

 

So after a light laugh and little jabs at Steve’s expense, Sam and Tony headed back to the compound holding hands talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

 

Feeling the light touch of the necklace against his neck was different than anything else he had worn. Tony never wanted to take it off even though he knew logically he will have to. But that was for later. For now, he will enjoy the idea of having Sam’s name with him in the most personal of ways. 


End file.
